


Raconteur

by redpandawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Healer Ardyn, Implied gentiana/ardyn, Mental Health Issues, Playing with prophecies, Political Drama, Political intringue, Politics, Poverty, Sort of kidnapping, The astrals - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/pseuds/redpandawriter
Summary: With a quiet and steady release of breath, he asked “What is your name?”“Noctis.”“And your last name?”The young prince bit his lip and looked away.(Another Ardyn raises Noctis au. Formally titledOur Eyes)(Currently undergoing rewrites)





	1. Ave Atque Vale

Noctis’s earliest memory was waking up in a dimly lit, cold room, laying on stained mattress with a foul smell emanating from it, wrapped in a thin and tattered blanket. It was a big room, a living room, naked of any furniture save the mattress, with blatant evidence of water secreting down walls, windows shivering violently against the shrill wind, floors that were stained ugly from neglect groan their exhaustion. The layout of the floor allowed him to peek at the inside the kitchen from where he sat but it seemed no more worse for wear than this room, it was hard to tell with lack of light. The hallway next to the kitchen was similarly inky but had a very faint sound of rustling paper coming from it.

An ordinary child would be ordinarily nervous, or at least a little anxious, to wake up in such a dark and seemingly unfriendly place. 8-year-old Noctis had no such inhibitions, or rather, he would have them had there not been a much more pressing issue in his mind, he couldn’t help but feel as if he were forgetting something. Something very, very important.

Whosoever was shuffling papers down the hall might have answers to his questions though, and in the end his curiosity convinced caution.

|Ω|

The hallway was relatively short, it had only one door, a bedroom, in which one Ardyn Izunia sat in the dark completely surrounded by various paperwork. Each paper organized into neat piles, all reporting details and various information about the Magitech project, the cloning process, as well as a simplified overview of the war against Lucian Kingdom.

Despite the lack of light the immortal’s eyes had adjusted fairly well. Such is one of the few benefits to living with literal manifestations of one’s vices, the dark no longer impeded his vision. The other was a heightened sense of awareness in his surroundings, one he felt prickling in the back of his mind. Ardyn ignored it.

It was a very rare occasion that this sense was useful, at least outside combat situations. For the most part it was precise enough to alert him to the slightest changes in wind direction and temperature. Meaning that even sitting here in his run down apartment filling out paperwork he was hyper aware of the going ons around him.

That being said, when there was a sudden and loud knock breaking the silence, he is very good at keeping himself distracted and he may have been a bit startled.

There wasn't much question on who it could be, there was only one other body in his apartment. He rose, muttering an ‘I'm coming’ that sounded too soft even to his ears, and marched over to the door. Opening it revealed just who he was expecting; one young Lucian prince, those striking Caelum blues and sharp features softened by youth. It wasn't a conversation he was most looking forward to.

“Ah, I see you finally awoken,” he began, as charming and inviting as nightshade. “You had me awfully worried for a while, for you sleep just like the dead.”

The young prince stared up at him in confusion. His eyes asking a dozen questions, Ardyn could already guess which ones he was going to ask, before settling on which to ask first: “Who are you?”

Oh the things he could tell this boy, such as they were, they'd have to wait. “Ardyn Izunia, your guardian and caretaker.”

There was another pause from the boy and during it it occurred to the older man how nonplussed Noctis was. It made sense all considered, but there was something a little off about the child, perhaps he was overthinking this.

“So, I live here then?”

On second thought, maybe he was right to be concerned.

With a frown Ardyn bent down to meet the boy eye to eye and bring his hands to cradle the boy’s head. Turning it this way and that, checking the heart rate, eyes told to follow the finger, tell me if you feel this; Noct was a model of patience and compliance. It was disconcerting, in Ardyn’s mind at least.

With a quiet and steady release of breath, he asked “What is your name?”

“Noctis.”

“And your last name?”

The young prince bit his lip and looked away.

Ardyn continued, “Do you know how old you are?”

Silence.

“Can you tell me what year it is?”

More silence.

“Can you tell me,” he continued gently, “anything? Does nothing come to mind?”

Noctis shook head with a sniff, still looking anywhere but at the man before him, his eyes watering. 

There wasn't enough information for Ardyn to be certain, but he was willing to bet his credentials on Noctis having dissociative amnesia. Not an uncommon result to trauma, but definitely unusual. A few brain scans could possibly tell him more but as it stood he had neither the money or influence to do so.

As much as it irritated him, the accursed didn't have any other option than to wait. That being said, this did present a unique opportunity for him, one he planned to take full advantage of. He brought up a hand to begin to wipe away the tears now falling from the child's eyes, his sniffling becoming more pronounced.

“Hush now, child, no need to fret.” He cooed. Said child leaned into the touch, before being pulled into an embrace by the former, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Noctis returned the embrace, his tears flowing much more freely when he did.

|Ω|

Noctis wasn't sure how much time had passed as he clung to Ardyn, it all felt kind of a blur if he were being honest. He already knew that he had been forgetting something, but the man’s questions made him realize he couldn't remember anything, not even about himself. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

Ardyn seemed nice though, and did seem to know Noct, even mentioning that he was going to be taking care of him. He didn't even seem upset about this either, maybe it would go away soon, and he’d have his memories back. Or, even if they didn't, Noctis could probably just ask Ardyn, he seemed pretty honest.

Everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be alright, Ardyn kept repeating to him in a low and steady tone. He was right of course, he had to be. 

It wasn't like Noctis had anyone else right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissociative amnesia happens when someone blocks out traumatic experiences, often leaving them unable to recount any important personal information. The memories are still there, just simply 'locked away', so to speak, and unable to be accessed. With proper treatment and support, most amnesiacs can make a full recovery.


	2. Dura Lex Sed Lex

Adjusting to life with another presence, a child no less, was definitely an interesting experience and one that Ardyn couldn't quite wrap his head around. During his time as a healer he learned how to deal with children especially dying ones, and, in all consideration, Noctis could have understandably behaved much worse than he does. However, behavior wasn't the issue, no, the issue that had baffled Ardyn was all the paperwork he was required to fill.

If Ardyn were being honest with himself, having children was never something that interested him. He could never understand the appeal of having miniature versions of you and your partner running amok, just the idea of it felt unsettling to him. But this just opened a whole new level of ‘why do people do this to themselves??’ in his mind.

He thanked Eos that the emperor was privy to his housing of the Lucian prince or else he was undoubtedly sure enrolling this child to a school would have become much more needlessly complicated. And truth be told Ardyn was up to his neck in impatience as he was told to fill out even yet another form. He was seriously considering just getting a private tutor for the brat so he didn't have to deal with all this nonsense. Unfortunately, his pay was shit and this school was the only place the stingy old bastard was willing to set aside a scholarship for.

So here he was, wasting time that could have better spent doing anything else, filling out a lunch form. The accursed, the fallen king, maestro of daemons, struggling to remember the last four digits of his charge’s social security number. Ardyn suspected that the astrals were playing a joke on him, but now he knows for a fact.

From the moment he discovered the child in his office, he should have known.

Glancing over to the child in question, young Noctis sat quietly in his seat swinging his feet. Even four days later it was still strange to see how calm and quiet he was, or rather, the healer in him was screeching off the top of his lungs to take this brat to the hospital because this behavior was setting off red flags in his mind. The politician in him promptly shut the other part up.

First and foremost, the only reason the emperor didn't either take Noct into proper empire custody, thereby making the child a political prisoner, was in most part due to finding the child peacefully in Ardyn’s office several days after he was officially announced dead by the Lucian kingdom. Still reeling from the shock of the situation the accused did as he did best and secured the little prince for himself. Because like hell was Aldercapt getting his hands on Noctis. Admittedly, even he was surprised to see the child there, though in hindsight it did make some sense, the ever pretentious astrals couldn't just let their chosen just up and die from a car accident. That was just silly.

In all seriousness however, Ardyn did have to wonder the logic of leaving one destined to save the world in the care of one destined to destroy it. Besides that, assuming responsibility of such an important figure, child or no he was still the Prince of Lucis and rightful heir to the throne, left the elder in a bit of difficult political position.

Financially speaking, adopting a child was the stupidest thing he could have done. Niflheim may advocate the sciences and mathematics, but when it came to the pay it seemed to trip and dump half of what you should be earning into an incinerator and mix the rest in shit. The emperor, of course, knows this fact, and no matter how honeyed Ardyn’s words may be, Aldercapt was no fly. This codgy bastard wanted Noctis for himself, and the only thing standing between them was the accused himself.

Hence why, instead of raise, he offered a scholarship to a charter school that catered to educating the children of nobles and other influential families. The very same school Aldercapt himself attended when he was young. It was gross display of the power dynamic between the two of them, one that made Ardyn irritated and indignant. It was also for these reasons that he was adamant on avoiding hospitals, wanting some semblance of control over the situation at hand.

But, if he wants to realize his revenge, biting his tongue and playing nice was necessary, Niflheim was instrumental in seeing it's fruition.

Which brings us back to the present, sitting in the most uncomfortable chair imaginable, still struggling to remember the last four digits of Noct’s social security number.

Truly the most exciting moment of his life. All while the young prince idly bounced his leg, completely oblivious to any danger he might be in, so naive and trusting in Ardyn. It was adorable, like watching a snake hug a kitten.

He couldn't help but smirk at the image, “What are thinking about, caro mio?”

“Not much,” he said.

“Oh?” Ardyn nodded, “Care to enlighten an old man?”

Noctis kept swinging his feet, “The uniform reminds me of the sky.”

Said uniform was a white dress shirt, light blue blazer, and gray slacks. Not quite the traditional Caelum blacks worn in Insomnia, but this is Niflheim. 

“You look annoyed.” That brought Ardyn out of his musings, he smiled and responded “Ah, yes, the stress of filling out so much paperwork is going to kill me one day.”

Noctis nodded, looking amusedly unaffected by Ardyn’s claim. Apparently four days was all it took for the him to become used to the accused’s sense of humor. Bit of shame, he thought with a sigh, he rather enjoyed those looks of confused horror upon the child's face.

Ah, well, it was fun whilst it lasted.

“Do you need any help?” the young prince asked in earnest.

“I'm afraid this is a bit out of your purview,” the accused responded with a sigh.

Noctis frowned at that, “What does ‘purview’ mean?”

“It means you shouldn't be worried about this, I have it handled.” Now, if only he could stop drawing blanks on the brat’s damned social security number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caro mio = Italian for 'my dear'
> 
> No Noctis pov this time and way less dialogue the before, but I'm quite proud of all this, world building is essential to politically driven stories.
> 
> Also want to give a shout out to my discord fams for humoring my 2 am nonsense, y'all are amazing.


	3. Semper Ad Meliora

Ardyn had a very demanding job, it required him to rise early and sleep late. As it stood, there wasn't much of an option for his caretaker to be there for him just in general, let alone being him to school, like the children at his school. It wasn't a good thing, if all the pushing, name calling, and general air of dislike from some of the others were evidence. Although that may have more to do with his inability to speak in front of a crowd, those other kids who liked being mean to him were eager for good reasons to make fun of him.

 

When the teacher first called on him to answer a question it seemed like something in his brain turned off, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say anything, he could only focus on all the pairs of eyes watching him. All expecting him to answer, and he couldn't. Noct couldn't help the tears and shortness of breath either.

 

The first time it happened the teacher brushed it off as shyness, and cooed sympathies. The second time it happened her tone seemed more concerned. By the third time she tried to call Ardyn and send him to a counselor.

 

Ardyn was too busy, unfortunately, but she still sent him to a counselor, who then tried to get him to a therapist when he decided that his weird version of stage fright must be some kind of ‘disability’ and that was where Noctis drew the line. He left that office and refused to go back. Every time they tried to bring him back, be it through reason or otherwise, Noct refused.

 

It made him quite infamous, actually, amongst staff and students alike. From what he could hear the teachers were impressed with his maturity, while the kids just excluded him from things. It was a lot harder for him to make friends than other people, but he supposed that was okay, he had enough to be bothered about. He didn't want to be the reason they got hurt either.

 

Just the other day some boy whose name he couldn't remember would have broken his arm had a teacher not stumbled into the hallway. The boy was suspended for a few days, and Noctis was asked to return to counseling and see the therapist. He refused, and left, only letting out his sigh of relief when he knew he was alone.

 

Ardyn didn't seem to like hospitals all that much, explaining it away with not being able to afford the bills he’d get from just one visit alone, and always reminded Noct to be careful. He supposed it must be true, his caretaker knew quite a lot, and Ardyn had yet been proven to be wrong about anything.

 

So Noctis tried to do everything in his power to avoid having to go to one. Besides, so long as he was with Ardyn everything would be okay, that was what he told Noct when he first awoke. He felt safer with Ardyn, at any rate, it wasn't like he was a random stranger anymore. He was-

 

|Ω|

 

On his way to school, he had to pass through a small marketplace to get to the bus stop. And every morning, a older woman would set her hat on the floor and sing. She would bring what he assumed to be her daughter, too, though she slept against a building, a little ways to the side, all wrapped up in thin and tattered blankets. She seemed around his age, and Noctis tried to talk to her once, but he got screamed at by the mother to leave her alone. He'd yet to try again.

 

Still, the mother's voice was beautiful, and made his wait for the bus a pleasant one. But he could never take his eyes off the girl. Sitting, curled up against the building, as still as a statue. Noctis wondered if, maybe, she were lonely, or just hiding away from the world in her blankets. Was she ashamed that her mother begged on the streets everyday? In the end, though, Noctis never got to find out.

 

On one particularly cold morning, a different woman walked up to the child, checking on her, from what Noct could see. The mother hadn't yet noticed, completely focused on her singing. The woman then marched up to the mother and yanked her arm pulling and pointing to the daughter. She fumed something fierce to the mother, ranting and raving about how awful a mother she was. 

 

The mother still had some pride in her, enough to feel offended by the woman's accusations. She trembled with rage, and they began to shriek and shout at each other. People began looking up from their places, and starting to pay attention to the pair of screeching hags.

 

Noctis, however, was still looking at the girl. He didn't know when he started walking away from the bus stop, only that he found himself before that woman's daughter, and reached out for her hand. It was cold, her skin whiter than ice, and the tips as blue as the same named crayon you find in the eight pack.

 

He sometimes had dreams of the mother, not of her singing, but her screaming, in horror at him.

 

|Ω|

 

Noct recalled of a conversation with a girl he made friends with, her name was Katya and she lived next door. They talked, and kinda played together, she wasn’t allowed to leave the floor so it was a little hard with how small it was. So they mostly just talked. 

 

Katya had a big family, with a lot of siblings, and her mama and papa. On one of their talks she asked him about his family, about where his siblings and mama were. It was a question Noct couldn’t really answer, since Ardyn told him that he shouldn’t be ‘concerned over matters of no consequence’. He also was very tired, his dreams making sleep difficult, so he just told her that he didn’t know.

 

“How can your papa not know where your mama is?”

 

“Ardyn isn’t my papa.”

 

“But he takes care of you right? Then he’s just like my papa, or is he your dyadya?”

 

Friends they may be, Katya was the type who talked endlessly and without much without regard to her listener, and right now Noctis wanted nothing more than for her to shut up. 

 

|Ω|

 

“Hey Ardyn, can I call you papa?”

 

It took far more effort than he would ever admit to keep from choking on his coffee. “Ah, what's this about?”

 

“Well I figured, since you call me caro, that I should get to call you something.” Noct responded, not even looking up from eating his breakfast.

 

Ardyn leaned back into his seat before the kitchen table, listening but not quite hearing the radio harp on about nothing in particular and playing trashy pop songs. He absently ran a finger over the rim of his mug, the coffee had tasted more like boiled dirt but good brews were getting harder to come by, harder to afford. Drinking it wasn't a matter of necessity so much as it was an established routine, a soothing habit to calm a disturbed mind.

 

The request was simple, even harmless one could argue, and yet it.. stirred something in him. Something he wasn't sure he quite he liked, something warm. All these centuries of living with cold vices was making him want to immediately recoil from such a sensation. And, yet..

 

“I suppose you can,” he answered slowly, “should it please you.”

 

The young prince smiled, “Thank you, Papa!” 

 

By the dawn of Eos, he was going to regret that.

|Ω|

 

It was when they arrived at the three month mark when Ardyn realized something unusual was happening with himself. By now, he and the young prince had established a routine, all according to his ridiculous schedule the emperor had asked (read: demanded) him to abide by. He would awaken the child around three hours before school started and get him ready, then they would talk for however much time they had left until Ardyn was due to leave. 

 

Then work would take his attention for the some twelve hours he worked, overseeing the creation and adjusting development of  magitech. Noct would be home and finished with his studies by the time he got back. After checking the mail, Noct’s homework, Noct’s general day, he would make the boy a meal and be done for what was left of the day to focus on his own work until it was time to wake Noct again. It was here, in this domestic setting, that Ardyn began to notice a change. 

 

Ardyn began to feel tired.

 

Ordinarily, due to the daemons living just beneath Ardyn's skin, he could remain awake for years on end without needing sleep. And for a good many centuries, that was how Ardyn functioned. At least, until Noctis came into his life. Perhaps it was the child's role in the prophecy that was making him so affected.

 

So far it was just a lingering soreness in his body and constant headache, a few well timed naps naps, a bottle of ibuprofen, and a coffee could help fix this. No doubt this was something the emperor was hoping would happen, Ardyn was just baffled that it was actually happening. This also meant he needed to watch himself around his coworkers, many of them were quite cutthroat in achieving their ambitions. 

 

He could do this, Ardyn could handle this.

 

|Ω|

 

By the 8th month mark, Ardyn could not handle this.

 

On one hand, it was nice to be feeling more human, on the other, this wasn't something the accursed thought to take into account when making his plans. The cold environment coupled with a lower than average body temperature had his fingers turning blue, the new need for sleep had him passing out at one in the morning, resulting in as well as being behind on his paperwork, chopped with a boss waiting for him to fall. This along with a child who came home with bruises he knew weren't there because of clumsiness, one who also wasn't finishing his meals for reasons that very much weren't because of pickiness. Whose hands and forehand were a lot clammier and face so much paler than he remembered. He had essentially discovered hell on Eos, there was not a time in Ardyn's long life in which he had ever been this stressed and brimming with anxiety.

 

This morning, in particular, Noctis was especially pale, his breathing shallow, and unable to stomach any food. He nudged the door open, a bowl of soup that was mostly boiled water and three vegetables being carried by his off hand. From where he stood, he watched the subtle rise and fall of the child's breathing, as he lay there on that dingy mattress. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was what the emperor was waiting for, before he shaking his head clear of those thoughts. Ardyn had something more important to tend to, he thought pushing open the door and marched inside.

 

Noct had a fever. Had had one for some time from what he could tell. He didn't say anything about it, he must not have wanted Ardyn to worry, you'd have to been blind to not see how drained and tired the accursed  was. Perhaps that was another reason why he didn't eat so much. Did he feel guilty about how much he depended on Ardyn?

 

“Caro, wake up, you need to eat.”

 

He gently placed the bowl of boiled vegetable water on floor before settling on the mattress. The child did nothing. Ardyn reached out to brush a few wayward strands of hair away from the Noct’s face, setting it on his forehead to check his temperature. Warm, a bit too warm. The boy made a rather distressing noise and shifted ever so slightly towards Ardyn. 

 

Not surprising, he was quite cold to touch. “Caro,” he whispered, his hand shifting to rub circles on the prince’s back. “Do you think you up for a bit to eat?”

 

The child said nothing, his breath hitching slightly at Ardyn's touch, and slowly opened his eyes. He made another noise, clearing his throat, coughing some. “No…” he rasped. Ardyn nodded and continued to rub circles, humming a lullaby he recalled the next door neighbor singing to her children. Noct closed his eyes again, and quickly fell back to sleep.

 

Ardyn used to pride himself on his abilities as a healer. But this, this was a familiar scene. When Ardyn was a healer, all those years ago, watching people die was a common sight to see, especially back then, when medicine was still in its infancy. 

 

Ardyn became numb to it, after a while. It was necessary in his line of work, his calling. People dying was inevitable, no use crying over it, best to just move on.

 

But sitting in that room, cradling the small body of a child, feeling the warmth slowly fade from his body (too cold), listening for a heart that's stopped beating (too quiet), he remembered something.

 

That no matter what he told himself, he never did move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:11/25: This is more in line with my original vision of the scene, hope it's more cohesive!


	4. So, wake me when it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!

Ardyn refused to accept it.

As he sat cradling the lifeless body of the Astrals’ chosen, singing his broken lullaby, he felt the weight of every dismayed soul and malcontented daemon clawing at his heart, tearing what was left of it until only a bloody smear remained. A smear in the shape of Noctis, painful and ugly and _aching_. 

He refused to accept it.

Where were those damned astrals now? Were they upset that their precious king of light was in the accursed’s care? If that was the case how had they not relieved him of such duty already? They most certainly had the means to do so if they truly wished.

They had their messengers, where had they been this whole time? Did the Astrals cast aside Noct, not unlike Ardyn himself? But he was just a child, too young to held up to same harsh judgement he endured when he was in his early thirties.

He refused to accept it.

Too young, too innocent, too soon. Fate is a cruel mistress whilst Destiny is full of shit. He could feel fatigue clinging to his person, sleep calling his name, and looking at Noctis, he seemed so peaceful, almost like he was asleep. Ardyn knew better than that, of course, he was no fool.

Death was so beyond him. Immortality so thoroughly disillusioned him. Nothing could surprise him, not anymore. Save for this child, his caro, Noctis. This boy was meant to bring an end to his endless suffering. To bring an end to the scourge. An end to the darkness it brought with.

He was meant for so much more and yet here he is, barely ten years on this soil, already gone. Far, far too soon. The weight of lost innocence is crushing, and Ardyn could feel himself struggling. Pushing back against it. The call to sleep, a siren’s lament, lulling him away from reality.

_I refuse to accept it._

|Ω|

The country of Niflheim was once a beautiful desert flower. A lovingly tended oasis, supported by technological advances made in science and mathematics. The antithesis to Lucis, and it's more magically driven lands. Both it's king and Oracle possessed great magical abilities not seen anywhere else on Eos. Much of Lucis’s prosperity can be thanked to this.

Niflheim on the other hand, has relied solely on the wit of their minds, striving ever onward towards recreating the glory of Solheim. A lofty and arduous goal, but one the emperor is certain can one be achieved. One day, the crown jewel of Eos will none other than Niflheim itself.

And could be a more promising sign of this than the sudden appearance of a son of Lucis, clearly even the Astrals were in support of Niflheim.

Perhaps their show of technological power may have resulted in the current never-ending snowstorm, but they must have been forgiven to have so graciously sent the boy during this calamity. Young Noctis was a symbol of hope to Aldercapt, one of fortunate times ahead, and one that shouldn't be housed by likes of Ardyn Izunia.

No, the child should be under his guiding care and wisdom. The boy was a prince after all, even if he couldn't inherit either crown from Lucis and Niflheim, being dead in the former and not of blood heir in the latter. It mattered not, this bastard prince would still make a fine leader to his people, a face of hope for his country.

All he needed was to remove chancellor Izunia from the picture.

|Ω|

Emptiness, as far as his eyes could see, there was just emptiness.

An inky black filled the sky, and as he walked the black floor his footsteps revealed a thin layer water. He couldn't feel the water, as he dipped his hands into it they passed through like air. There was no discernable light source, and yet he still see, or it at least that's how he felt about it. So he walked onwards.

He walked for what seemed like an eternity, and still nothing. The nothingness was grating on his nerves. How could their be so much emptiness in a place with so much space? Where even is this place, and why is he here? 

Is he supposed to be doing something? If so then what? Meeting with someone? Then who? And where are they? What is he doing here, why is he here, why?

_So has been the cries of mortals to the gods since their conception._

“Huh?!” Startled he whipped around to find the source of the voice, freezing as the voice continued.

_They scream and cry but none shall hear._

_They plead and beg but none shall help._

_They beseech to the throne of indifferent gods who have grown fat and lazy on the mortals’ offerings._

_Mortals who have become sheep._

_Gods who have become gluttons._

Such strange words he couldn't really understand..

_But in such bleak days, there is always a solution._

_Though no victory earned was without loss._

_These gods who live off mortals fears, playing with their lives like puppets on a draw string._

_Will you, one whose mind and body lives in the shadow, carry Prometheus’s light to the people?_

_Will you become the one all shall fear?_

What is this…

_You whose strings have been cut, one whose Fate and Destiny have become uncertain, which path shall you choose?_

“What are you…”

_Will you become this star's herald of light…_

Static began to ring in his ears. “Hey, wait…”

_… or it's harbinger of dark?_

The static began to ring louder, almost deafening, “Wait, hold on! What are talking about?!”

Then silence.

|Ω|

_Either way, this story will be most amusing._

_I look forward to seeing it's conclusion._

|Ω|

Ardyn had lost track of time. Not really unusual, it was just a side effect of immortality. But since his reemergence in society, time had to be measured yet again. 

But laying in this dingy bed holding onto Noctis he let his thoughts wander freely. He cycled through various emotions, anger, grief, regret, pessimism, cynicism. Little demented musings with no outlet save his mind and soul torture him today, leaving an emotional wreck of a not quite human being. Never had Ardyn ever felt more emotionally vulnerable than he does today.

Damn Noctis, damn the emperor, damn Eos and Astrals.

Gods he was so tired. And cold. Especially cold, had it become night already? It felt too soon.

_Too young, too innoce-_

No, there was something off about this cold, it reminded him of someone. It felt like chill wind of death herself. 

So, one of them finally decided to show up.

He honestly didn't feel like dealing with them, despite all his whining when the loss was still a fresh wound. Not its had time to fester, and he just wanted a little more peace to pull himself together. His mind was already on the verge of breaking, but now it's barely held together by the thinnest of threads, ready to snap at any moment.

And now the Glacian has arrived, in the form of her loyal messenger, Gentiana, standing at the bedside.

There was an awkward silence, a tension so thick you'd need a greatsword to hack through it a few times, as neither party wished to be the first to break it. It was eventually too stifling for even Ardyn to bear, and he caved. 

“If you expect me to bow and scrape, you are sorely mistaken and should get out.” 

Gentiana said nothing, and kept still.

“Well? I assume you have business here, so spit it out an-"

“You mourn him.” Ardyn's eyes snapped to her. His eyes widened a bit, not expecting what she said.

“You cared for him, raised him, for however short a time, and now you mourn his passing.” Her voice took a slightly awed tone. 

It really irked him, “I was once a human, however long ago that may have been. You could say old habits die hard.” Although if he were honest, he didn't mean to care so much about the kid, it just gradually happened. 

By the time he noticed these feelings, it was too late to do anything about it. So he let them be. He didn't think that Noct’s death, at such a young age, was something he could predict.

Gentiana trained her gaze to the small form in his arms. “Perhaps, something may be done to resolve this.” She tilted her head, “You may mourn no longer, should you agree to this.”

He remained silent.

“The prophecy must be fulfilled,” she continued, “you and the child are needed so that it may see its conclusion.”

“ … what must I do?”

She reached out and gently cupped his cheek, smiling so warmly to him. “Sleep, my love, may insomnia plague you no more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does nobody remember Hamlet? I kinda liked that play.


	5. Extra Ecclesiam Nulla Salus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it so easy to write Ardyn, wonder what that says about me. Well anyways I'm blaming him for why this took so long, since he's barely in it.

Noctis’s earliest memory was waking up in a dimly lit, cold room, laying on stained mattress with a foul smell emanating from it, wrapped in a thin and tattered blanket.

 

This was second time, he woke up in a place as unfamiliar as the apartment during the first waking. But this room was better lit, still cold but the blankets were thicker, and the mattress was heavenly soft with a faint smell of clean laundry. The walls were bare but had no clear water damage, the windows didn't rattle ominously, and there was constant beeping in sync with his heart.

 

He was hooked up to some strange machine, a needle had been inserted into his arm, and could feel the watery liquid shift into phis body. Sitting at his bedside was a woman dressed in an ornate kimono, her expression angelic and serene. Noct wanted to move but he was afraid of disturbing the eerie calm of the room. That and he wasn't sure he could, or wanted to, remove the contraption attached to him, it looked kinda important.

 

Thankfully, the woman noticed that Noctis had awoken. “Ah, so you have returned to us, to the land of the living.”

 

The boy stared at her, saying nothing as she continued. “Tell me child, what is your name?”

 

“Noctis.”

 

“And your family name?”

 

Noct bit his lip, but responded “Izunia.”

 

She smiled, a bit strained, at that, “Is that true? Or simply what your caretaker told you to say?” 

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes, hands tightening their grip on the sheets, “Where's Ardyn?”

 

“He rests.”

 

“Where?”

 

She says nothing.

 

“Where is Ardyn? Why isn't he here?”

 

“… child, what has Ardyn told you of your past?” Her expression turned somber, her voice barely above a whisper. Noct resisted the urge to throw something at her and responded.

 

“He said I didn't need to worry too much about it, and that everything was fine.” If he were honest, he wasn't very sure he wanted to know about his past anymore, especially now with this woman looking so upset about it. “Why, what's it to you? Who are you anyways?”

 

She said nothing, just stared, her expression unchanging. Noct couldn't bring himself to look away from her eyes, there was a familiarity in them and it was surprisingly comforting. He was strangely reminded of Ardyn, and he clung to it, regardless of how much he disliked this woman.

 

It felt like hours had passed before she spoke, “What do you know, of the Lucis Caelums, child?”

 

|Ω|

 

Regis could remember the day he had been informed his wife died. He could remember that cold, sinking feeling in his stomach and the shattering of his heart. The whole world around him ceased to exist, and the only thing on his mind was his son. 

 

The king had made a promise for Noctis. That no matter what, prophecy be damned, he would keep the boy safe. It was, sadly, a promise he couldn't keep.

 

The body was never found, presumably devoured by the marilith. Regis couldn't remember a time he killed something with such ferocity, even his own shield, Clarus, was terrified of him.

 

It was for that reason he arranged a short visit to Tenebrae. While it wasn't wounds the Oracle, Queen Sylva, could heal, the country itself was very calming, and soothed his aching soul. Her children, especially, seemed to sense his disquiet, even if they couldn't quite fully understand the situation, and helped in the way only children knew how.

 

The Oracle's son in particular, Ravus, was very accommodating in humoring him. It seemed helping ease the pain was not exclusive to the matriarchy of the Nox Fleurets. It was also, sadly, a kindness not meant to last either.

 

Life may not be fair, but Death is. It never discriminates between the people, from the good and the evil, the liars and the honest, the old and the young. All are equal in the eyes of the Reaper.

 

Some time after the death of the prince of Lucis, Niflheim invaded Tenebrae. In less than year, the land of Eos had lost yet another prince. It was only fortunate that Regis had been there and rescued the Oracle and her daughter, but the last that was seen of Ravus he had been facing off against General Glauca. Just as with Noctis, they had been unable to recover a body, and he was presumed dead.

 

And just as the Fleurets mourned, so too did Regis. The king damned Niflheim, damned the daemons, damned the fucking Astrals and the fucking prophecy.

 

The King of Lucis swore, on his son’s grave, that not another child, not another son or daughter, of Insomnia would perish at the hands of the gods’ plague or this foolish war, if he could help it.

 

The whole world of Eos will know the righteous fury of a Lucian king.

 

_All are equal in the eyes of the Reaper._

 

|Ω|

 

There was a moment of confusion, when Ravus awoke. The last thing he could recall was facing off the empire's general, and so he assumed he had died and was now in the afterlife. The only issue with that though, was how much everything hurt. He didn't believe there could be pain and one check under the covers confirmed it.

 

Bandages wrapped over his torso and arms, and still there were major bruises and minor cuts to be seen on places that bandages would hinder more than help. Everything felt awful, he absently wondered if he undergone surgery with just how tired and sore he felt. Sitting up was practically a Herculean task. 

 

Still, Ravus managed it, stubborn till the end he mused.

 

“Ah, finally, you return to the land of the living. Gave us all a bit of a fright there young majesty, what with nearly dying and such, but good to see you persevered.”

 

Sitting off to the side of the bed was a man with maroon coloured hair, amber eyes, and a serpent's smile. There was something awfully familiar in his features, there was an elegance there seen only in royalty, but he couldn't recall him from any royal court. As far as Ravus knew this man was a nobody.

 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” he asked.

 

The man smiled wider before responding, “Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim, here to inform you of what's to come.”

 

The prince’s eyes widened, “Niflheim?! Then that means-"

 

“That Tenebrae is under the empire's control, and you in its custody.” the chancellor finished for him. His grip on the sheets tightened, as his throat dried.

 

“What of my mother and sister? Are they in custody as well?” Ravus almost didn't want to know, but it was best to get it over with.

 

“Custody? Yes. Of Niflheim? No.” 

 

The prince snapped his gaze onto the other man. “So they're alive? And safe? Where are they right now?”

 

Ardyn's expression turned pensive, cocking a head to the side, “King Regis is currently escorting the Oracle and her daughter to Insomnia, as we speak they should just have arrived at the citadel.”

 

“Am I to assume I will be used as leverage to bring them back?”

 

“You have been presumed dead, so you will not be-"

 

“What?! But I'm alive, perhaps not well, but alive nonetheless!”

 

“I can see, but as of yet, the rest of the world does not know that, and the empire has it within it's best interests to keep it that way.”

 

Ravus narrowed his eyes at the man. His calm demeanor was making liking him less and less appealing by the second. “So what, pray tell, does the empire have planned, if I may be so bold to ask?”

 

The chancellor hummed thoughtfully, “I do not know the exact details, only that Niflheim seeks to arrange peace talks with Lucis. Undoubtedly because of the occupation, without the queen-"

 

“She'll return, Tenebrae is her home and her country, she won't abandon her people.”

 

Ardyn smiled regretfully at him. “While true that may be, I doubt it will be her decision to make.”

 

The prince stared in confusion at him. “Why do you think so?”

 

“I think so because of the Lucian king, I recall hearing you two grew close in these past months.”

 

He could feel the room grow colder, “No..”

 

“That you helped him fill the void left by his late son.” 

 

His eyes began to water, “Stop..”

 

“Such a shame he couldn't find you in time, all he could save was your mother and sister.”

 

It was becoming harder to breathe, “Don't..”

 

Ardyn's tone softened, “He's already lost one family, do you really think he'll risk another?”

 

Ravus could feel his heart drop.

 

He choked out “I'll never see them again, will I? What's going to happen to me?” 

 

It was silent for a long time, before Ardyn answered him, “The emperor shall wish to see you soon, best prepare yourself. If all goes according to the emperor's plan, you may find yourself in the seat of the tenebraen throne.”

 

“And what do you plan to do?” Ravus didn't want to know, if he were honest, but the more info, even scraps, might help his position, maybe even bring him steps closer to getting reunited with his family. That last one might never be possible but his mother had always told him to never lose hope. For if he did, then he would be truly lost.

 

Ardyn didn't answer right away, letting silence grace their conversation again, before answering, “Return to my own family, of course.”

 

“Do you have a wife, a son?”

 

“I never married, but I did adopt. He's about 9 years old, quiet, and a bit reserved, but I think you two would get along. Perhaps I should introduce you.”

 

Ravus felt something wet trailing down his cheek. He couldn't be bothered to wipe it away, simply letting the tears flow freely. Everything felt awful, but so long as he had life in his body, he refused to give up.

 

 _Stubborn till the end, indeed_ , he mused.

 

|Ω|

 

“Where are am I going?”

 

“To Tenebrae, where you shall meet the native prince and be reunited with me.”

 

“How come you left all of a sudden, and why'd I wake up in a hospital?”

 

“..I had urgent business but you were quite ill, so I called an old friend to take you there. How is Gentiana, I take it she didn't give you my regards?”

 

“I don't trust her.”

 

“...I see.”

 

“Ardyn? Papa?”

 

“What did she tell you, caro mio?”

 

“...She says I'm the prince of Insomnia, and that I should go back there as soon as possible.”

 

“.... What do you think about that?”

 

“It doesn't mean anything to me.”

 

“Is that so? You don't suppose she's right, do you?”

 

“Even if she is, I don't think it matters.”

 

“And what makes you think that? Being a prince of any country, especially a Lucian prince, is a very big matter, you know.”

 

“Oh, I know it's important, nobody ever shuts up about it, it's just not important to me.”

 

“Noctis.”

 

“I'm still paying attention, I swear! There's just a lot of stuff to go through and not everyone is being honest, so it's just really hard. I still remember what you taught me, though, it's very helpful.”

 

“Good, I'm happy to be seeing results. Keep up that hard work, when you arrive here I'll arrange a few days off so that we can have a little fun in the city. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds awesome! Is Tenebrae really as pretty as everyone says?”

 

“Even prettier, if you can imagine.”

 

“And the desserts? The sylleblossoms?”

 

“Calm down, Noct, you'll be here soon enough to find out yourself. Just being patient. Oh, and before I go do mind your manners around the emperor, please eat your vegetables as well, I don't want another phone call from the old bastard telling me what I already know.”

 

“Yes papa, I will.”

 

“Good child, I'll be seeing you then.”

 

“Bye papa!”

 

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again real sorry this took so long, I post the day I finish so I can't garuntee fast updates. I will try my best though!


	6. Semper Fidelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters in and nothing but talking and planning has transpired in my fic, it's like I'm George Lucas or something

The ride on the airship was, admittedly, more exciting on paper, that in actuality. It moved quickly enough, but there wasn't much to do on the thing, that and emperor wouldn't shut up about what a “marvel of science” it was. And because Gentiana refused to leave the emperor’s side or let go of his hand, Noct was stuck doing nothing but staring out a window and vaguely listening to the going ons. Although he did pick at Gentiana’s sleeve to spite her, although she didn't seem to notice.

It was all so boring, they kept talking about things with money, and the soldier stuff, and some science things, all of which he didn't get. But, Ardyn told him that listening and paying attention would help him a lot, help him how he didn't say but Ardyn was usually right about these things so it couldn't hurt. It's not like he had anything else to do on the ship.

Although, of the people in the emperor's ensemble, there was a mean looking lady that kept glancing between him and Aldercapt. He didn't know what to think of it, other than that it was a bit weird. Adults don't usually do things like that without a reason. She didn't say anything for the entire ride though, so he tried not to dwell on it.

Soon enough he finally arrived in Tenebrae, he almost wanted to jump for joy upon seeing his papa. He did let himself run up to hug Ardyn, as soon as Gentiana let go of his hand. It had only been a few days but it honestly felt like ages since he last saw him, and soon they would enjoy their holiday for however much time they had left until Ardyn was due to leave again.

Gentiana shared a look with Ardyn, one Noctis couldn't decipher, before taking her leave. Good riddance.

There was business to be taken care of first, before he and papa could go out and explore Tenebrae at their leisure. It was boring briefing stuff that Ardyn told him he had to stay there for and pay attention to. It started with all the dull things like money and soldiers, the usual, until the emperor started talking about him.

Aldercapt started by thanking Ardyn for giving him to the empire ( _lies_ , he thought) and granting them official custody. He had expectations and plans for Noct apparently, since he was royalty and all that. All the young prince could think about was how much he wanted to throw this man out a window. Honestly, it was amazing how many new people he'd meet in a week only to hate them 15 minutes into talking to them. Then finding out he was going to have to deal with them for several hours a day. For the rest of his life. Amazing.

Noctis didn't know how Ardyn could stand it, it was a miracle he hadn't spit in someone's face yet, he could only tolerate so much bullshit at a time and politics was overflowing with that.

Still, he listened as best he could, trying not to die of boredom at the same time. Holding onto to Ardyn’s hand as if he could fly away were there not something to hold him down. As well as swinging their hands to and fro. The only thing that truly caught his interest was the mention of getting him a combat instructor. Noctis tried to conceal his excitement, but couldn't help the stupid grin on his face. He was pretty sure everyone noticed it, although Ardyn didn't seem too concerned about it, so Noct didn't bother correcting himself.

Apparently the Lucian line had a unique form of magic that needed a special trainer. Ardyn said that he knew a lot about this type of magic because it was related to the crystal and thus related to how the magitek were created. Noct understood about less than half of that but it did seem awfully important. But, because of this knowledge his papa had offered to teach him how to wield it properly, and if the room couldn't already tell Noct was happy there was no room for doubt now, as he happily bounced and squeezed Ardyn’s hand.

He only squeezed back when one of the men, (Besidia? Besifia?) started talking about how they didn't know a lot about Lucian magic and wanted to study Noctis. The prince didn't know what “studying him” meant, but the firm grip Ardyn held on Noct’s hand was enough to tell him that it wasn't good. The Besifia guy looked short of begging the emperor for this, the mean looking lady was frowning, Ardyn kept his face blank, and Aldercapt looked very deep in thought about it, before saying he needed some more time to think. Somehow, that answer did nothing to alleviate his anxiety.

Once they were done going on about him they continued on talking about other boring sounding stuff he couldn't understand. It couldn't have been over soon enough, and when it did it felt like ages had gone by. But, he and Ardyn were finally free from the clutches of official sounding stuffs like taxes and bills.

Now they could go and explore the city of sylleblossoms, at long last.

And the first stop was at the Fleuret manor, located near the heart of Tenebrae, or so papa said.

“So, Ravus is the son of the Oracle but the Oracle isn't here but in Insomnia with her daughter.” Recited Noct as he and Ardyn walk down the main street.

“That is correct,” he replies.

“How come she isn't here?” Noct asks.

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, “Tenebrae is currently being occupied by Niflheim, and King Regis doesn't want her, or her daughter, to fall into the empire's hands. That is why they were given refuge in Insomnia.”

Noctis furrowed his brows and paused to think. “So the king just abandoned the prince?” 

“I cannot say, as I was not there at the siege, but from what I can tell, that may not be the entire case.”

“And why's that?”

“Well, the king believes you dead and in his grief sought out sanctuary from the Fleurets. When Tenebrae was attacked, he did everything in his power to help them, but, sadly, he is only one man. Powers or no, there is only so much he could do.

“And, as fate would have it, the Prince of Tenebrae was left to stay here.” his papa finished.

There was a moment of silence between them, letting the words and the beauty of Tenebrae sink into their minds and bodies. It really was a more beautiful city than Noctis could ever have imagined, seems Ardyn was right, as usual. “Is he upset about it?”

He nodded, “Undoubtedly yes, I feel anyone would be distressed if they had just recently and violently been separated from their loved ones.”

The prince frowned again, “So, is he ever going to see them again?”

Ardyn was silent, but he looked thoughtful. They continued to walk down the street in silence, Noct began feeling nervous. His papa sighed, and then responded, “If he is determined enough, perhaps he may see them again.”

They stopped outside of the front gate and for a while resumed their silence.

It was Noctis who broke it, “If I ever get separated from you, I'll do everything I can to get back to you.” There was a strange look on Ardyn's face at that. 

“I…” his papa never finished what he was going to say, as a guard came to unlock the gate, so that they may enter and greet the Tenebraen prince at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping the next chapter is not nearly so hard to write.


	7. Lux In Tenebris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done some editing to my fic, chaps 1-2 and 6 have only title changes, 4-5 have a few words and line changes, and chap 3 has the heaviest edits. This is most likely the format I'll stick to now, it's much simpler to work with than song lyrics.

It was cloudy. The usual sun and blue sky were absent that day, and Ravus couldn't help but take note how fitting it felt, sitting in Fleuret library. The place had, at one point, brought solace to his troubled mind, but could now only bring trouble to his only sanctuary.

A knock on the door had interrupted his musings, and with his affirmation the door was opened. Turing to face his visitors, he felt his blood run cold. Before him stood, none other than, Noctis Lucis Caelum, the long presumed dead prince of Insomnia.

He dared not move, glancing to the Chancellor to reaffirm that this was not some fever induced hallucination but the actual prince himself. The other man had the audacity to look amused, as if the situation didn't have grave implications. Ravus could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably. 

All the while, the very child in question looked to him with a patience most adults lacked. Right, he should be saying something. 

“..Chancellor. You return, I take that the emperor will be visiting me shortly?”

He nodded, adding, “It'll be a several hours until then, however, so I have decided to make good on my suggestion and introduce my charge to you.”

It took a lot of effort to keep from reacting to the realization of the child Ardyn had spoken of earlier was none other than the Lucian prince. “I see, I appreciate the thought.” he turned to Noctis, “Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, at your behest. A.. pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“It's nice to meet you too, my name's Noctis.” One couldn't miss the deliberate omission of a surname, but without a good set of eyes, one would miss the strange expression on the child's face that flitted by. Ravus counted himself lucky.

Ardyn then spoke, breaking his line of thought, “I will go and see to that we have a proper room arranged for the meeting of the emperor.” and with that he tipped his hat and exited, stage left, leaving silence in his wake. It made Ravus hyper aware of his surroundings, a familiar churning making itself known again.

He turned to the child, who looked to him with a patient curiosity, and felt himself at a loss for words. “Uhm,” he started lamely, glancing out the corner of his eye and spotting a stack of books, then thanked his lucky stars for the existence of libraries. “Do you,” he tried again, clearing his throat to sound less desperate, “Do you like to read?”

The boy smiled, almost shyly, and nodded. Good, they were off to a good start. “And what sorts of books catch the fancy of the little prince?”

Said prince ducked his head as he smiled wider, “The ones about little heroes going on long adventures away from home.”

Ravus couldn't help but smile at that. Most children his age weren't usually half as elegant as he, and the description seemed to almost mirror their own situation. He could think of two stories off the top of his head, that might interest the boy, granted that he hadn't read them already.

“Have you read the story called Le Petit Prince? It perfectly fits that little description of yours.”

“The one with the rose and fox and the pilot?” Noctis asked eagerly.

“The very same.”

“Why do you call it like that? It sounds weird,” The boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

“The original title is in Tenebraen,” Ravus replied, a bit admittedly a bit offended by the statement.

Noctis frowned slightly, and a thoughtful silence resumed for a while, until the older prince broke it, “I know of another story that could fit that descriptor,” he moved towards the stacks of books, carefully going through them until he stopped at a dark leather bound book with silver lined engravings on the cover. “You’re a bit too young to read the original, but this version is closest to the source. It's called, The Song of No One, a story of a princess who found herself very far from home and her mission to return to her family.”

“Is there an actual song?” Noctis asked, very shyly.

Ravus turned back to face the child again, “There is no official anthem, but I've heard many a musician write ballads dedicated to or about her and her story.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“..I do.”

“Can you sing it?”

There was no helping the smile that formed on his face from hearing that question, or his amused laughter. “Suppose I could try,” and like that the mood had shifted. The older sang what songs he could recall the lyrics to, all about the princess, her journey, so on and so forth.

There was strange gleam in the little prince’s eyes, shining with an awe he'd never seen on a face so young for a song written about an underage assassin. As he continued the melody, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation, an odd rippling in the air, almost magical in nature. Perhaps this is what the little prince was sensing?

When he finished one, Noctis would ask he sing another song about the princess. Ravus obliged upon seeing look of worship on the child’s face, were it made any more obvious, he'd be wearing a neon sign. When he ran out of songs to sing, Noctis insisted he read the book to him. And that was how Ardyn had found them, sitting on sofa, him reading to the younger prince.

The whole experience felt nostalgic. Made all the more surreal when the chancellor opted not to stop him, but to seat himself behind his charge. Listening to the story with the same rapt attention as Noctis. It brought back memories, strange to think of them as such now, of when he read to his sister and mother. The thought that he'd never see them again, or even if they did reunite, they couldn't go back to the way things were. Everything would be different, nothing would be the same, moments like in his memories would remain as such. Memories.

There was a bitterness forming in the back of his throat. The words on the page harder to focus on, harder to read, and the thought of entertaining anyone for the rest of the day seemed daunting. Ravus barely finished the first chapter before letting out a shaky sigh, that familiar churning in his stomach making itself known again.

“It's a lovely story so far my Lord, so why the long face?” asked the chancellor, who was holding the prince close to him.

“Ah,” Ravus took a deep breath, taking a moment compose himself, “This series is known for violently offing beloved characters at seemingly random.”

Ardyn raised a brow at that, “And you're reading this to a child?”

“Well, this is the children's version of the original story, so it's not so bad.”

“I've never heard of such a series before today so for now, I'll have to take your word for it.”

Ravus closed the book, letting it sit in his lap, looking down at it as if it could held the answers to life's biggest mysteries. “Not much of a fiction reader, are you chancellor?”

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully, “What little free time I have is spent with Noctis, usually.”

The elder prince nodded, “I think, that is wonderful use of your time.”

“Your approval is appreciated, my Lord.”

From little prince to little Lord, the adult world is just as harsh as they tell it in the stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Dissociative amnesia happens when someone blocks out traumatic experiences, often leaving them unable to recount any important personal information. The memories are still there, just simply 'locked away', so to speak, and unable to be accessed. With proper treatment and support, most amnesiacs can make a full recovery.


End file.
